


Nobody Dies A Virgin

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: The story where Charlie makes it her mission to get her two best friends who Incidently have never really hung out before, to fall in love, or at least lust so Castiel doesn't have to go off to college and still be inexperienced. Dean deals with his own sexuality and excepting himself, while Castiel struggles to feel like he fits into Dean's life and is socially acceptable (possibly on the autism spectrum).





	Nobody Dies A Virgin

Dean leaned over his desk and jabbed the eraser of his pencil at the boy sitting next to him.

Dean: Hey. Pst! Hey. Can you help me pick put an outfit for a wedding? My ex is gonna be there and I wanna make her regret dumping me.

Cas: what makes you think I'm any good at picking out outfits?

Dean: well ya know, you're gay. Doesn't that like automatically make you good at fashion and junk?

Cas: what! Who said I was gay? Not that there's anything wrong with that if I were but..

Dean: aww, come on Cas-steel...help a bro out.

Cas (irritated): First off my name is Castiel, Cas-tee-el, not Cas-steel. If you're going to ask for favors from someone at least bother to get to learn their name.

Dean: And second?

Cas: What?

Dean: well you said first so I assumed there was a second.

Cas: well, I- I didn't really have more to say, that's it.

Dean: so will you help me or not? Red said ya would.

Cas: Red? You mean Charlie? *Dean nods* That blabber mouthed traitor. She tell you I was gay?

Dean: Mhmm. Pretty much yeah. Well she said the dark haired, blue eyed hottie in my lit class could help me.

Cas: And you assumed she meant me?

Dean (blushing): Well yeah- I mean only you and Marta have dark hair and blue eyes and uhh- yeah, I don't think she meant Marta.

Cas laughed was Dean saying he was hot or was he just oblivious.

Cas: You know Charlie likes girls right? It's highly likely she did mean Marta.

Dean: I've lived next to her practically my whole life and she's never made any show of hiding it. So yeah I know. She specifically said- ya know what, it really doesn't matter, but she meant you. So will you help?

Castiel looked confused, sure he was gay but he often got teased for wearing his brother's old hand me downs and having no sense of fashion what so ever. Why would Charlie tell Dean- no- Hell no- she wouldn't dare. Then again Castiel knew she would in fact dare. This had to be one of Charlie's hair brained schemes to quote "get him laid before college". Castiel sighed, why did his best friend have to suck so bad. There was no way that Dean straighter than a match stick Winchester, would ever fall for Cas with all his awkwardness and social anxiety and nerdy little ways.

Cas: Fine, fine, just don't blame me if she says you dress like a spazz.


End file.
